Imperium
by milka121
Summary: Alfred pomaga nieznajomemu... I jego świat się zawala.


-Gratuluję. Nie spodziewałam się nawet, że można być _aż tak_ głupim, ale najwyraźniej się myliłam. Brawo.

-Weź przestań… To był wypadek!

-Wypadek?! Rozwaliłeś nasz pokładowy reaktor atomowy! Lecimy teraz na zapasowym paliwie, a niemal cały system zasilający nadaje się do naprawy, ale mam ci wybaczyć, bo to był wypadek?!

-Przecież wiesz, że nie chciałem tego zrobić specjalnie!

-No oczywiście. To przecież normalne, żeby w środku nocy zakradać się do kuchni, by zeżreć trochę Doloru ze spiżarni, ale zamiast tego wpaść do maszynowni. I całkiem normalne jest także wyłamanie całego panelu sterującego.

-Myślałem, że to drzwi od lodówki!

-Nie, Alfred. Rzecz w tym, że _nie_ myślałeś. A teraz spróbuj nas sprowadzić na ziemię w jednym kawałku, jeśli łaska.

Warknąłem coś pod nosem.

-Co powiedziałeś?

-Nic, pani kapitan.

Westchnąłem ciężko. Elizaveta była bardzo dobrym, ale strasznie wymagającym przełożonym; dziwiłem się zawsze, że nie przydzielili jej do jakiejś komórki rodzinnej - byłaby idealną żoną i matką. Ale zamiast tego przydzielono ją tutaj - do patrolowania granic Imperium - i zawsze wywiązywała się ze swoich obowiązków. Aż do niedawna.

Minęły dopiero dwa tygodnie, jak mnie przydzielono na ten statek - Tanatosa - i już dałem pokazowy popis mojej własnej głupoty. Westchnąłem znowu.

-Nie wzdychaj tak, tylko ląduj - pogoniła mnie Elizaveta.

-Już, już…

Przełączałem po kolei odpowiednie przełączniki. Robiłem to już nie pierwszy raz - w końcu przez bardzo długi czas szkoliłem się na pilota. Państwowe testy osobowości wybrały dla mnie taką pracę i, szczerze mówiąc, byłem zadowolony z tego - pasowałem tu idealnie… a przynajmniej tak myślałem.

Planeta, na której lądowaliśmy, była maleńka; ledwie mieściła się w ogóle w kategorii "planety". Na szczęście było na niej na tyle duże lądowisko, byśmy mogli bezpiecznie znaleźć się na ziemi, oraz miejsce do dokonania napraw, co było niemal cudem – w końcu znajdowaliśmy się na obrzeżach Imperium. A poza Imperium były tylko jakieś barbarzyńskie kraje, które z pewnością nie mogłyby nam pomóc dokonać napraw.

Powierzchnia planety przybliżała się do nas stopniowo; w końcu wylądowaliśmy. Elizaveta pokiwała głową.

-No, może nie będziesz do końca bezużyteczny - stwierdziła, a ja uznałem, że nie mogę liczyć na większy komplement.

-To co teraz? - zapytałem. - Matthew z pewnością zdoła sam dokonać napraw, a mi się nudzi… i jestem pewien, że reszta też chciałaby rozprostować nogi na stałym gruncie.

-Cóż, nie widzę przeciwwskazań - potrząsnęła głową Elizaveta. Uruchomiła swój komunikator i zaczęła nadawać do całej załogi; zobaczyłem hologramy twarzy moich towarzyszy.

-Idźcie się rozerwać - rozkazała pani kapitan, na co reszta załogi zaczęła wiwatować. - Tylko mi wrócić szybko, bo odlecę bez was! - zagroziła, ale dobrze wiedziałem, że nie byłaby w stanie tego zrobić; była po prostu zbyt dobrym szefem.

Wyszedłem ze statku razem ze wszystkimi: Torisem - gościem od uzbrojenia, Felicjano - kucharzem pokładowym oraz Feliksem - on dbał o łączność. Chwilę rozmawialiśmy, po czym stwierdzili, że pójdą do najbliższego sklepu spróbować jakichś miejscowych specjałów - lubili się zaznajamiać z miejscowymi kulturami, bo nieczęsto mieliśmy taką okazję. Zwykle po prostu przelatywaliśmy obok, tuż na granicy, bo jako strażnicy nie mogliśmy ani przez chwilę mieć spokoju. Ale odpowiadało nam to.

Ja wolałem pójść się przespacerować; widziałem piękny las, bardzo podobny do tego na Ziemi, gdzie się wychowałem. Lubiłem tamtą florę i faunę, chociaż Ziemia była położona niemal na samym krańcu Imperium. Takie przytulne zadupie, kolokwialnie mówiąc.

Liście szumiały mi nad głową, kiedy szedłem wydeptaną ścieżką; uniosłem głowę do góry i zobaczyłem słonce tego układu - El Nath. Świecił bardzo jasno, tak, że musiałem odwrócić wzrok. Było tak ciepło, miło; słyszałem śpiew stworzeń przypominających ptaki - śmieszne, że ewolucja nawet w tym miejscu nie postępowała zdecydowanie inaczej niż na ziemi…

Nagle usłyszałem coś, co nie pasowało do tego rajskiego krajobrazu.

 _Jęk._

 _Jakieś ranne zwierzę?_ , pomyślałem. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz; co powinienem zrobić? Sprawdzić? Wycofać się? Jeśli to zwierzę, to może mnie zaatakować…

Położyłem dłoń na kolbie pistoletu; dobry, stary model zasilany energią atomową.

 _Nic mi nie może zagrozić. Jeśli tylko spróbuje, rozwalę to coś._

Jak najciszej, stąpając delikatnie na palcach, podszedłem do miejsca, z którego dochodziły dźwięki. I zamarłem.

O pień drzewa opierał się jakiś facet. I nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie rzygał krwią. Musiał być bardzo chory…

Ale przecież to niemożliwe! Każdy obywatel Imperium miał swoją KAP-sułę, czyli Kompleksowy System Pomocy, który leczył dosłownie wszystkie dolegliwości. Więc dlaczego ten człowiek cierpiał…?

Nie dane mi jednak było długo rozmyślać - facet zachwiał się i upadł.

-Ej… Proszę pana! PROSZĘ PANA! - wrzasnąłem. Bez odpowiedzi.

 _Co mam zrobić?!_

Ogarniała mnie panika; serce podchodziło mi do gardła. Widziałem jedno - musiałem pomóc temu człowiekowi, po prostu musiałem.

Chwyciłem go delikatnie i uniosłem; był zaskakująco lekki, i, jak zauważyłem, niższy ode mnie o głowę. W jego jasnych włosach tkwiły gałązki.

 _Co mu się stało?_

Dręczyły mnie pytania, ale musiałem najpierw dociągnąć go na statek; jak najszybciej, zanim nie będę mógł go już uratować.

Jak teraz na to patrzę, to wydaje mi się, że postąpiłem strasznie nierozsądnie. No bo sami spójrzcie: zabrałem nieznajomego faceta na statek, podłączyłem do własnej KAP-suły w moim pokoju, a to wszystko bez wiedzy kogokolwiek.

A przynajmniej tak mi się wtedy wydawało.

Powinienem zostawić tego faceta tam, gdzie leżał, na pewną śmierć, ale nie zrobiłem tego… i zapłaciłem za to.

Jeszcze wtedy nie wiedziałem, jak bardzo będę miał przerąbane.

* * *

Yay, nowy fanfic. Na razie może się wydawać dość mętne. Ale nie martwcie się, wkrótce wszystko się wyjaśni. Ciao!

A, i po raz pierwszy piszę sci-fi, więc nie bijcie xD

UPDATE: zawieszone do odwołania.


End file.
